


Moments

by sunshinemckinley



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinemckinley/pseuds/sunshinemckinley
Summary: A retelling of the moments that occur after Kevin Price is covered in blood.





	Moments

Elder Price ran back to the Mormon missionary centre, his hand shaking as he held tears back. Elder Cunningham trailed behind, trying to keep up with him.  
“Elder! Buddy! Listen, everything’s gonna be alright. Let’s just slow down a little and take some deep breaths!” He exclaimed, panting as he tried to keep up with Elder Price, who just shook his head and stormed into the missionary centre. The other elders were gathered in the main room, having some sort of discussion about the hell dream, which Kevin recalled incredibly well. 

Elder Church glanced over at Elder Price, letting out a loud gasp. “Elder Price, what happened to you?” He exclaimed, covering his mouth with his hand. All of the elders turned and looked, gasping at the sight before them. Elder Price was covered in blood… human blood.

Kevin shook his head rapidly, looking down at his shaking hands. “Africa is nothing like The Lion King. I think that movie took a lot of creative licensing.”  
Elder Cunningham took a step forward, gently rubbing Elder Price’s back. “He’s just upset because we saw a guy get shot in the face,” He said simply, tracing circles on Kevin’s back. Kevin frowned, tensing and shrugging Arnold off.

The other Elders muttered in disgust, screwing up their faces and shuddering. “That’s just not right,” Elder Thomas mumbled, looking Kevin up and down.  
“What?” Elder Mckinley asked, stepping towards Kevin and inspecting his shirt. Elder Price pulled away again, tensing at any touch. 

“I cannot continue my mission here! There is nothing I can accomplish!” Price exclaimed, loosely wrapping his arms around himself before shuddering at the feel of the blood against his skin. He looked back at his hands, making a face and gagging slightly. 

Mckinley shook his head in disapproval, going to the sink and grabbing a cloth. “Elder Price, you cannot lose your cool on me now. We’re about to get evaluated by the mission president,” He stated calmly, coming over and wiping Kevin’s face with the cloth, leaving it clear of any blood. 

Kevin licked his lips, a lightbulb going off in his head. “That’s it! The mission president! I have to see him and get transferred!”

Arnold’s eyes widened. “Buddy! Buddy, I know things may seem tough and scary right now… but remember, tomorrow is a Latter Day!” he exclaimed, going in to hug Kevin.  
Kevin scoffed, stepping away again and moving closer to the wall. “Latter Day doesn’t mean tomorrow! It means the afterlife! The reckoning! The “Latter Days” where all the good people in the world go to Heavenly Father and they get everything they’ve always wanted! I’m outta here,” Kevin exclaimed, turning his back on his Mormon brothers and heading for the door. 

Mckinley gently grabbed Price’s shoulder. “Elder, you’re forgetting rule twenty three. You cannot leave the living quarter after nine pm! And considering that it is now nine fifteen on the dot…”

“To heck with rules! I’m not spending the most important two years of my life in this… this…” he shook his head as tears started to roll down his cheeks before running out. 

“Hey! Buddy! You forgot me! Hold up!” Elder Cunningham exclaimed, going to run out of the door. 

“Elder, are you also going to break rule twenty three?” Mckinley interrupted, crossing his arms. Cunningham looked at the door, frowning.

“But according to rule seventy two I always have to stay with my mission companion…” Cunningham said sadly, looking at the floor. “He’s my best friend.” 

Elder Mckinley hesitated. “As the mission leader for this area… I will take it as my responsibility to go after Price. You must all make sure lights are out by ten, you know the deal. Poptarts, I am leaving you in charge,” he said before taking a deep breath and stepping out of the centre.

It was dark outside, and of course, there were no street lamps in Africa. Connor looked around for a little while, trying to figure out which direction Price had headed in. He looked down at the sandy ground, grinning when he saw Price’s footprints.

While Kevin has long legs, it seemed to Connor that they didn’t get him anywhere quickly. It wasn’t long before Connor saw Kevin’s white shirt standing out in the dark, African night. “Elder Price!” he called out, picking up his speed a little bit.

Kevin stopped, took a deep breath and turned to Connor, keeping his eyes downcast. “What do you want?” He muttered, kicking a stone by his foot.  
“Well, rule twenty three clearly states-“

“I know,” Price interrupted. “I know what every damn rule in that whole book states. I know everything there is to know about Mormonism, so do not lecture me on rule twenty three or any of your stupid rules. This whole thing is just stupid!”  
Connor gasped. “Elder Price, you shouldn’t be using that language to talk about the Book of Mormon… you might end up getting the hell dream!”  
“Fuck the hell dream!”

Connor took a few steps away from Price, frowning. “I expected great things from you. What happened?” he asked quietly.

“What happened? You want to know what happened?” Price exclaimed, clenching his fists. “I grew up being told that if I made God proud and did everything the church asked, in latter days, I’d get whatever I wanted. So I worked and worked and worked! And where did it get me? To a stinking hot country where men with guns steal your luggage and you witness people getting shot in the face!”  
By this point, Kevin was close to tears. He sniffled slightly, sitting down on the sand and pulling his knees to his chest. “I-I just wanted… I wanted Orlando. I prayed and prayed to heavenly father every night to be sent there but… here I am.”

Connor sighed and flattened the sand a little bit before sitting down. “You know, when I was… younger, I prayed to Heavenly father every night for these… feelings to go away. They never did. I mean, I have the hell dream every night. That’s got to mean there’s something wrong with me. But the point is… sometimes, you don’t get what you ask for. Sometimes you just have to live with the reality that Heavenly Father isn’t some magical wish granting angel that can solve everything with a snap of his fingers.”

Kevin looked over to Connor, letting out a soft sigh. “I guess you’re right. I mean, you are the district leader I guess. But I’m sorry, I can’t stay here any longer. I have to find… I have to get to Orlando,” He replied, turning his eyes back to the ground. 

Connor sighed. “Well, I have tried to stop you… please make sure to stay safe. You know well enough now that Africa is a dangerous place,” He said as he stood, holding out his hand for Kevin to take. Kevin slowly took Connor’s hand, standing as well before nodding and turning away. 

“Wait! One more thing,” Connor said, grabbing Kevin’s shoulder.

“What is it?” Kevin asked in confusion, gasping as Connor leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips. 

“For… for good luck,” Connor explained sheepishly. Kevin just stood there, frozen and baffled.

Connor began to walk away, heading back towards the missionary centre. “Send me a postcard from Orlando!” He yelled, which caused Kevin to break out of his trance and smile. Maybe things were going to be okay.


End file.
